The invention concerns a cross frog of a grooved rail junction plate having a cross frog tip movably arranged on a sliding plate, wing rails running along the cross frog tip, as well as auxiliary rails transitioning into connecting bars, which in turn delimit a groove with an allocated section of wing rail.
A corresponding cross frog can be found in AT 326 713. The cross frog tip forms a unit with the auxiliary rail, which in turn is screwed or welded to the connecting bars. The cross frog tip is moreover arranged on a sliding plate, which is supported on bases of the wing rails and the auxiliary rails.
In accordance with DE-A-35 19 683 in order to align the crossings in their correct position with respect to each other, the same are held by an ingot or a supported plate.
A spring-movable cross frog tip for flat bottom rails is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,273.
In a cross frog for junction plates and crossings of a rail of flat bottom rails, the cross frog tip can be pivoted around an axis and has a stub-shaped projection, which extends between the connecting bars that run at a spacing from each other or the adapters connected thereto (DE-A-2061264).